


Heat

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dragons, Fever, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, PWP, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Che cosa succede se Jounouchi ha la febbre proprio mentre sta iniziando l'heat?





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Per volere di Mokuba e Shizuka’.  
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: Yu-gi-oh.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 956.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 30. Omegaverse!AU, Omega!A si ammala quando sta per iniziare l’heat.

Heat

Dalla finestra della camera entrava la luce rosata dell’alba, Seto sbadigliò e guardò l’altro steso sul letto. Si appoggiò allo schienale, lì dove era appesa la sua casacca bianca.

“Che ne dici di dormire un po’? Da quando hai quest’influenza, non stiamo dormendo da giorni” borbottò. Si grattò il collo e guardò l’altro strusciarsi davanti a lui.

“Come posso dormire quando vi desidero così tanto? Perché non mi accontentate?” gemette Jounouchi. Le sue iridi color miele erano liquide.

“Ti rendi conto anche tu che con la febbre alta che ti ritrovi non possiamo andare a letto insieme. Me l’attaccheresti…” ribatté Seto.

< D’altronde il vero motivo per cui non posso dormire è che condividiamo il letto. Ho un fidanzato problematico, mi sta toccando riposare solo su questa sedia > pensò.

“È la tipica temperatura alta del calore” mentì Katsuya. Vedeva annebbiato ed ansimava rumorosamente.

“No, non è vero, la febbre ti è venuta prima del calore. Anche il dottore ha detto che è causata da virus e, anzi, sei a rischio proprio perché si somma a quella del calore” borbottò Seto.

“Se sono a rischio devo sfogare, no?” domandò Katsuya. Si portò un dito alla bocca e lo mordicchiò, dando vita a dei bassi ruggiti desiderosi.

“Potrebbe essere anti-producente. Potresti stancarti troppo e, comunque, non posso rischiare di ammalarmi. Se mi assentassi dall’ufficio, lo sai che potrebbe diventare una situazione complicata. Adesso che mio padre è morto posso silurare uno dopo l’altro gli appartenenti alla vecchia organizzazione” gli ricordò Seto.

“Perciò hai intenzione di lasciarmi qui a piangere e implorare? Lo sai che non posso rimanere troppo lontano da te” gli ricordò Katsuya.

“Forse se prendessi il sonnifero che ti ha consigliato il medico…” borbottò Seto, indicando la bottiglietta sulla scrivania.

“Ti supplico, Master. Prenditi solo un po’ cura di me” mugolò Jounouchi.

“Non lo faccio forse sempre, mio compagno? Certo che, gli altri omega, lo hanno una volta ogni sei mesi, alcuni addirittura ogni anno. Sei l’unico che ci va ogni mese. Si vede che sei speciale… in fondo non a caso ‘io’ mi sono innamorato di te” disse Kaiba.

“Non posso farci niente se ho un possente drago eccitante il cui odore mi inebria” lo stuzzicò Katsuya.

< Non posso credere che si sia così adeguato a questa vita. Cerca di saltarmi addosso persino quando ci sono i suoi amichetti, Yughi prima o poi rimarrà traumatizzato > pensò Seto.

“Ricordati sempre che sei il mio fidanzato e il mio compagno. Siamo alla pari, nonostante la tua anima mi appartenga, quindi non essere così sottomesso” borbottò.

Jounouchi incrociò le braccia e sbuffò.

“Perdonate la mia insistenza, Master. Voglio appartenervi” mugolò, avvertendo delle fitte sempre più forti al bassoventre, si sfilò la vestaglia che indossava, rimanendo nudo.

Seto sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte.

“Senti, non ti posso lasciare solo finché non sarai incosciente, altrimenti tua sorella e mio fratello sentiranno le tue urla. Non vogliamo sconvolgerli, no?” chiese.

Jounouchi si mise seduto sul letto e si sporse verso di lui.

“Master, se mi darai almeno un po’ di soddisfazione, giuro che prenderò il sonnifero senza più lamentarmi” promise con la voce impastata. I suoi occhi si chiudevano e la sua fronte scottava, Seto gli porse un fazzolettino.

“Soffiati il naso, gattino ammalato” borbottò Kaiba.

Jounouchi annuì e lasciò cadere il fazzolettino sul comodino.

“D’accordo, mi hai convinto” esalò Kaiba.

Lo mise carponi sul letto, gli fece sollevare con una mano i glutei, mentre con l’altra gli premette la testa contro il letto. Lo penetrò con il termometro e lo sentì gemere di piacere, il termometro risalì spinto dagli effluvi umidi e Seto lo spinse nuovamente. Continuò a premerlo diverse volte, ascoltando i gemiti dell’altro, stringendo le gambe, cercando di ignorare le fitte e il calore al basso-ventre. Boccheggiò, i pantaloni gli stavano stretti, utilizzò la stoffa del lenzuolo per tappare la bocca dell’altro, che continua a fare dei gemiti, ma stavolta soffocati. Il tessuto candido divenne umido, mentre Jounouchi faceva vibrare i glutei, sempre più velocemente.

“Tutto questo non ti riporta al passato? A quando ancora non mi appartenevi e ti penetravi una volta a settimana davanti alla mia immagine?” gli chiese Seto.

Jounouchi era rosso in viso, morse la stoffa si spinse di più verso il termometro, alcune gocce di sperma gli scivolarono tra le gambe. Sputò la stoffa e ansimò, liberandosi.

“Oh, Master, non era questo che mi sarei aspettato, ma adesso non ne farei mai a meno” mugolò.

Seto gli schiaffeggiò il gluteo piano, arrossandoglielo leggermente e ridacchiò.

“Ed io che ti credevo un ‘Golden Boy’, sei un accidenti di perverso insaziabile” borbottò. 

La fessura tra i glutei dell’altro era grande quanto un pugno ed umida, l’odore di Jounouchi colpiva con sempre maggior vigore il suo Alpha. 

Kaiba ingoiò una serie di ruggiti, scuotendo la testa, il viso arrossato e accaldato. Sfilò il termometro e lo penetrò con il pugno, muovendolo su e giù con forza.

I ruggiti di piacere di Jounouchi divennero sempre più forti, si tese completamente, i muscoli in tensione e l’intero corpo tremante, i glutei si erano richiusi sul pugno di Seto bloccandolo dentro di sé.

L’Omega ruggì a pieni polmoni, venendo e Seto cadde carponi, riuscì a liberare la mano da Jounouchi che crollò di lato, boccheggiando. Fu colto da un accesso di tosse più forte, Kaiba strisciò fino al comodino e recuperò la boccetta, l’aprì e gli versò il contenuto in bocca.

Katsuya bevve avidamente e crollò incosciente, Kaiba si aprì i pantaloni, si sfilò i boxer scendendoli fino alle ginocchia. Guardando il corpo privo di sensi dell’altro, si massaggiò il membro fino a venire. Si abbandonò contro la parete, ansimando rumorosamente.

“Se l’ _heat_ o l’influenza non finiscono in fretta, morirò io al posto suo” gemette.


End file.
